Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to a display screen system. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to detector positioning in a Lambertian screen system.
Description of the Related Art
Electronic display systems, including stereo display systems, are commonly used to display information from computers and other sources. Typical display systems range in size from small displays used in mobile devices to very large displays, such as tiled displays, that are used to display large size images and video. Examples of such displays include rear projection displays such as digital light processing (DLP) displays, liquid crystal on silicon (LCoS) displays, grating light valve (GLV) displays and laser-phosphor displays (LPD). Tiled display systems are generally made up of multiple smaller individual display devices, or “tiles”, that are carefully aligned when assembled to provide a seamless and uniform appearance. In some implementations, each tile may be a light-based electronic display device, such an LPD, including a self-contained laser-based image-generating system.
In a LPD system, a light beam from a light source is directed onto pixels that are present within the screen. Some light is reflected from the screen, or in some cases diverted from the screen, towards a detector that provides feedback regarding the light beam. The information gathered by the detector is sent to a processor that makes adjustments to the system operation.
Some LPD systems use a raster scanning device. In such systems, space is a premium, and the location of the detector is limited and the states of the raster scanned beams at any given time must be determined. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a system including a detector for gathering information regarding a beam from a light source.